Encased in Darkness
by Drusilla
Summary: When Darla is turned into a vampire, she goes off to cause mayhem, but what does this do to Angel? (L/A possible pairing) WARNING: Not much to do with Darla and my first Angel fic.


DISCLAIMER: Except the Fenyor race, none of the Characters belong to me ... perhaps some day,   
*evil smile*  
  
I watch from across the street, the shinning of the light hanging on her every feature,   
cradling her delicate form, 'Delicate? She is no more delicate than a Fenyor Demon!' I try to   
hold on to disgust, but that idea was quickly dissolved as she swung her form to unknowingly face  
me, she smiled at Drusilla's words with the laziness of a sated cat. I sigh as I watch her hands  
dance across her face to place the blonde strand out of her eyes view and wipe away the trace  
elements of blood from the corner of her silkened lips. I watch her like a lovesick dog, I watch   
her, silently wishing I could join them in such dark pleasures. I watch her float around to her   
prey and smile with a knowing glow as she lowers her head to his neck. Knowing I should stop this  
injustice I attempt to make my legs work, but I find that I am too awe struck by the beauty of   
her motions, the sensuality of her grace in savoring the taste. If I had a pulse or breathe I am   
sure they would be racing with the urge to simply walk over and take part in this ritual that I   
have missed.   
  
'No.' I finally turn and walk away from the sight, not trusting myself to look on any   
further without being drawn into their unspoken cries for me to join them. I put my mind on other  
things and let a smile creep on my lips, 'Who says I can't have a little fun?' I disappear into   
the night, my coat flowing behind, waving to the unspoken cries.   
  
She walks, oblivious to me; she gropes in her bag as she searches for the key. Upon   
finding it she unassumingly sits and adjusts her mirror and buckles up, turning to look over her   
shoulder to back out,   
  
"Hello Lilah.' with a startled gasp she grabs at her beating heart through her chest   
which has sped up by my presence, I smile dazedly hearing it pumping the blood through her body.   
We talk, I know she's nervous. I hear her voice begin to start pleading as I tell her that I will  
play by the rules they have set: No rules. At this point I would normally say 'No begging.',   
but hearing the trembling voice, I realize how long it has been since someone had begged me like   
this. I chuckle at the words and in a blink I reach the left side of her chair and pull the lever  
hold her seat in place. She gasps again as the back of the chair falls in my lap.   
  
"Angel I will-" I shake my head at her efforts to sound threatening and brush away the   
locks of her hair,   
  
"Ssh, ssh, Lilah, don't go making threats I enjoy the begging sooo much more." I feel   
her shiver and delight in the fear I smell coming form her body. I lower my head to hers and   
take in the situation, "Hmm," with my hands resting on her shoulders I move aside the material   
of her suit jacket to look at the joining of her neck and shoulder. I can her heart beat faster   
in fear and odd excitement as I move closer to her throat. My face gives way and the vampire   
facade emerged. "what blood type are you?"   
  
"Umm, O-O positive." I hear a groan escape me and I rest my head in that joining of the   
neck and shoulder, gaining composure I brush my lips against her collarbone and raise my mouth to  
that joining I love. I felt her shudder and my hands slid to unbutton the pesky suit jacket, "You  
won't hurt me, you're the good guy." I hear her uncertainty and cannot help the husky laugh that  
escapes me. I swipe away her jacket and gently coax her to turn towards her window as I bite down  
on that joining. The flavor rushes into my mouth, so rich and sweet; another groan tears my   
throat as she arches in surprise, which gives me better access. I tighten my grip of my arm that   
is wrapped around her chest. My head swims with her presence, she is a dark person, but not   
always. Experiencing her previous purity only adds to the sheer pleasure of the act. I soon feel   
the wave of happiness and hunger over me and force myself to stop. I throw myself back onto the   
seat and try to hold on to my soul. Lilah dazed, raises a shaky hand to her neck and fingers the   
punctures on her throat. The experience was painful at first, but it had lead to something she   
wasn't sure of, a feeling that she wouldn't have asked him to stop if he hadn't done it on his   
own. Lilah abruptly turned to face me for an explanation, but I was no longer there. Stunned and   
not knowing what to do, she started her car and drove away.   
  
I watched from behind the pillar, remembering the taste, smell and everything I could   
about it...."See you again soon Lilah." I smirk mischievously "Real soon." I walk away, her   
blood on my lips, beautiful.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
I walk back to my lair. My lair. No need to call it home, it doesn't feel that way.   
No this place is not home, those people were not my friends, friends are costly. No I will keep  
my lair and get rid of everything else, human 'comforts' are of no use. I sleep yes, sleep is   
where my thoughts ring clear and my 'feelings', or lack there of are, realized.  
I walk to the machine and play my messages, several of them are from 'the gang', I   
have no intention of calling them back. My next message is more useful, or at least something   
I would respond to,  
"Yeah, Angel man, it's Meryl, just letting you know that there have been a few visitors   
looking for you... and to tell you that you that I don't think I'll be doing any surveillance   
for you for a loooonnng while."   
Coward. No matter, I can always go back to dipping him in the water headfirst for my   
information; I liked it better that way anyhow. It's been a week or so since I saw the   
Wolferman & Hart people. I smile, a week since I surprised Lilah in her car. I should pay her   
a visit. Again a wicked smile creeps across my lips, I've been doing that a lot lately. Those   
thoughts only serve to make my smile widen. 'You always wanted me to smile more Cordelia.' I   
throw on my coat and head out the door again.  
  
"Just a minute!" as she swings open the door, the beautiful red roses he holds   
obstruct her view of the deliveryman. She gapes at them in total awe, but also recognizing a   
feeling of fear sweeping over her... she knows who they are from and knows there is no romantic  
sentiment attached to the dozens of roses.  
"Hey lady, these are kind of heavy." Lilah shook herself,  
"Aah, yes of course, come in and just set them on the table there." The man walks in   
and hands her a card, opening it with slightly shaky hands she reads the message:  
  
Dear Lilah,  
Happy to see me?  
-The Delivery Boy  
  
With a gasp and comprehension of what she has done, Lilah begins to turn, but I'm   
quicker and she only catches a glimpse of the figure rushing past her and closing the door,   
pinning her against it.  
"Lilah, Lilah, Lilah. The delivery boy act is sooo old, I am surprised a smart woman   
like you fell for it, almost disappointing, but you are only human..." I hold her gently by the  
throat which I'm not surprised was covered by a turtle neck. Running my hand down the area of   
the fabric where I knew I had bitten her I sigh, "A turtle neck Lilah? Are you hiding something   
from Wolferman & Hart or me?" shivering a little, I look in Lilah's eyes with mine, the teasing   
glint falls away and reveals something darker, "Cause you know it will take a lot more than just   
a piece of fabric to stop me in getting what I want when I want it." my finger glided to the   
zipper going down the front of the shirt and pulled it down halfway. Upon moving the shirt off   
her shoulders I see the bandage on her throat where I had bit her only a week before.  
"Angel, why are you doing this... you're supposed to help people!" smiling slightly,   
I push closer to her using my body to pin her against the door,  
"And here I thought you all wanted me to be my dark bad Angelus self, now who went and   
changed the rules this time?" I can smell fear again, though not as much as before.  
"Angelus?" Lilah said the name as if she wasn't sure to whom she was speaking with, I   
shake my head answering 'no', she seems to relax, but realizes I haven't moved. "Angel?" again   
I shake my head,  
"Angel was," I look to the ceiling for the words never did the smile leave my face,   
she finds it evil. "well let's face it," I look back at her, my eyes somewhat crazed, "Angel   
was an easy target, a big time softie wimp... nah, no need for another tortured soul in the   
world."  
"Then who are you?" I chuckle a bit,  
"That's right, I need a new name... I haven't even thought about that," I take her hands   
and swing her to the living room and sit her on the couch, "why don't you sit there and help me   
pick one out?" I sit in the chair kitty-cornered to her, she goes to pull her sweater back on and  
I raise my hand. "Not much point in that, we'll get there eventually."  
"It's cold."  
"Oh I highly doubt that, but we'll compromise." I slide over to her couch and remove   
the bandage from her neck and examine the punctures. I pull on her sweater for her and look her  
in the eyes while I zip it up halfway. "There." I sit back and watch her reactions, humiliation,  
fear and even nervousness. "Well?"  
"Well what?" She seems scared, I smile knowing that she has plenty of assumptions about   
me.  
"I need a new name, one that describes the new me." Lilah looks at me, no doubt trying to  
find some way out of this situation. "We can talk about that later and move on to more...   
enjoyable things if you want." I say, a smirk is glued to my face as I move closer to her hair,   
putting my hand on the other side of her throat I bring her head closer. I smell the fear and   
anxiety pulsing through her, I haven't smelt these kinds of emotions towards me in about a   
hundred years, I've missed it. I know what she's planning as her hands shake and move towards   
the back of the couch. I see her arm swing towards me, lamp in hand, but I'm too quick and I   
snatch it from her and push her down on the sofa. Lilah lets out a short, sharp cry and I shift   
my weight to pin her down. She starts to whimper; Funny, I never pegged Lilah as the whimpering   
type.   
"Angel, stop it...." I chuckle,  
"I thought we discussed this... I'm not Angel anymore." Lilah looked mortified and she   
began to struggle. I make a face that is mocking concern, "Oh Lilah, ssh, sh, Lilah. I thought   
this is what Wolferman & Hart wanted, isn't that right Lilah?" I trace her jawbone and she looks   
as though I just made something clear for her, she stops struggling.   
"Is that what you're doing? Are you trying to show our firm the 'error of our ways'?"   
I smile down at her, not moving.   
"If that's what you want to call it, why not?" I bend down towards her throat and stop   
in front of her face, allowing her to see my face turn, her eyebrows furrow and I sink my teeth   
into her throat. I hear her breathing and I hear her heart racing as I swallow her blood and pin   
her down to the couch sternly. She squirms a bit, but I just put more of my weight on her.   
My head begins to spin again, but I hold her steady push against her wriggling movements, proving  
to her that I won't let her go until I'm ready to do so. I hear her let out a shudder and she   
relaxes a bit. Her hand goes still on my back as opposed to scratching at it. I feel a wave crash  
over me and I jerk a bit, forcing myself to slow, then stop I get up and look down at Lilah.   
"You could have killed me." I smile and sit down beside her again.  
"Now where's the fun, the sport in that?" Lilah sits up a bit, looking rather faint.   
"Now, now Lilah, take it easy, you've lost a lot of blood." Lilah looks confused, moving closer   
I put on a small false pout, "Aaaw, what's wrong," my pout tightens as I let the cold show in my   
eyes. "you feel a bit woozy? Or are you just confused about something?" I wait for her to ask,   
ask about what she felt while I drank from her. It always hurts at first, but it's often replaced  
by emotions, feelings, sensations that course through the vampire and it's prey, like a brief   
shot of pleasure before you let the person die, that is to say if you kill them which id often   
the case. This is why I don't kill her, if I do the pleasure that is shared in the experience   
makes me happy, happy means no soul, no soul means the damn scooby gang will get on my ass   
again... and I will not let Buffy send me back to hell.  
"No I'm- it's just that I-"  
"You liked it." She starts,  
"What?! No, I mean how could I like that I mean-" I move closer,  
"You mean," my voice softens "you liked it. Oh, it's not uncommon though. When a   
vampire drinks from someone," I place my hand on the wound. "they share the sensations, sight,   
sound, touch, they all blend together in a big blur." I sit unaffected by the sudden flashes   
before my eyes, looking back at Lilah my eyes are mischievous, "Well now that I have been invited  
in here will you be getting some witch to 'change the locks' on me?" Lilah sat, shock written in   
bold print on her face.  
"What?" Smiling I pick up the fading Lilah and bring her to her room and placed her on   
her bed. I pick up the bandages and put one on her neck and zip up her shirt again, Lilah is off  
in her own world as I pull her sheets up for her and sit on the edge of her bed,  
"Now Lilah, get some rest, we need you to go to work tomorrow don't we?" Lilah nods,   
dazed and drained from the experience, she is soon asleep. I took more from her this time than   
the last and it shows. Last time I had less control, but I'm getting better. As I am about leave   
I place a trinket on her nightstand with a note.  
  
The next morning, Lilah wakes up and decides that the whole night before was a dream,   
her delusions are shattered though when she looks to her clock. Picking up the note she reads it,  
  
Lilah,  
Can't wait to see you again.  
This will look lovely on you slender neck.  
  
Opening the box she finds a gold necklace with a Celtic design. Putting it on she gets ready   
for work, determined to find out what the symbol means. 


End file.
